


puddin.

by legallybard (cosmiclokis)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Multi, Nicknames, The Tight Knit Family - Freeform, cordelia's mom and brother are also there, from ages 12-18, jason is trina's cat but he doesn't make an appearance, please stan mrs laura burke, the entire thing is fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiclokis/pseuds/legallybard
Summary: a silly nickname and growing up.based on a tumblr post, just google "diet pudding cup boy"
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	puddin.

**Author's Note:**

> tw: minor mention of homophobia and a bit of violence but its just for a bit <3

When Whizzer and Marvin were twelve, there was a dare.

Laura Burke, Cordelia’s mother, god bless her, had bought 42 cups of diet pudding for Cordelia’s brother’s birthday party. He said he wanted a pudding party. 

_ “Moooom, we never get pudding,”  _ He had whined. Laura was a famed health-nut. But, of course, for her darling son’s sixteenth birthday, she bought a shit-load of pudding. She didn’t give up so easily, though. They made a compromise, diet pudding instead of that full-fat (arguably much better) crap, she had said. 

Only seven pudding cups got eaten on Nathaniel’s birthday. 

So that’s how, one July afternoon, the six friends were sitting in Cordelia’s basement, escaping from the surprising heat of upstate New York, mid-summer. Thirty-five leftover pudding cups still in the refrigerator from Nathaniel’s birthday the week before. The friends had just come into the air-conditioned house from running around Cordelia’s back yard. At the time, their house was the biggest, as Trina’s family and Whizzer’s family would move into larger houses right before the six started high school. 

“You know,” Cordelia chirped in the silence of the large room. She was perched on a wide-eyed, panicking Charlotte’s lap (this is the moment Charlotte credits as her “gay awakening”). “There’s still all that crappy pudding in the fridge, if anyone wants some.” 

“We should do a dare,” Mendel piped from his seat on the giant bean bag in the corner. “Whoever can eat the most pudding gets ten dollars.” There was a chorus of  _ oohs  _ around the room, ten dollars being a lot of money in their minds at the time. 

“I bet,” Whizzer said from his spot. “I can eat all thirty five pudding cups.” This gained more oohs from the room. 

“I’ll get the pudding then!” Cordelia yelled, jumping up from Charlotte’s lap. “And a spoon. And napkins, I’ve seen him eat before.”

Ten minutes later, Whizzer was seated at the mini kitchen bar in the basement, fifteen cups of pudding already opened in front of him, three eaten. 

After thirty minutes, ten cups sat empty on the bar. 

An hour gone by, seventeen empty pudding cups. Another hour, twenty six. 

Whizzer, being as stubborn as he is, refused to give in, despite the constant feeling that he could vomit at any second. But somehow, with countless glasses of water and the encouragement from his five best friends, he did it. 

After three and a half hours, thirty five diet pudding cups were empty thanks to Whizzer Brown. Then Marvin had an idea.  _ Brilliant,  _ he thought.

Marvin ran over to the toy chest Cordelia’s parents always say they’re donating but never did. Partially because of occasions like this. You never know when you’re going to need a fake foam sword to do a fake knighting for your daughter’s friend because he ate thirty five cups of diet pudding. 

“I now knight you, Andrew Brown,” Marvin said, tapping the sword on each of Whizzer’s shoulders. “Diet pudding cup boy.” Marvin made the knighting “official” by whacking Whizzer on the head with the foam sword. 

And with that, “Diet Pudding Cup Boy” was born. 

\---

When Marvin was thirteen, his father bought him a phone.  _ Finally,  _ he thought. Since they lived in a rather -boujee- area, most of his classmates (including his five friends) had their own phones when they started middle school. He brought it over to Trina’s house (the new one, they had moved in the past year) when the six got home from various holiday family trips. 

The six sat in Trina’s (rather large) new bedroom, discussing holiday gifts and trading stories from their family get-togethers. Marvin had somehow forgotten about his new phone until it buzzed with a text from his mother- telling him to come home to “do homework.” He knew that meant he did something wrong, apparently.

“Wait,” Trina said, looking over at Marvin, who was frowning at his phone. “Is that new?” she asked. 

“What?” Marvin seemed confused for a moment. Trina gestured to the phone. “Oh, yeah, that.” He blinked. “Yeah.”

“Finally!” Mendel yelled. “We can make a group chat with all six of us now.” The rest of them laughed. 

Before Marvin left to see what his mother wanted, Mendel made a new chat with his five friends. 

Marvin said his goodbyes, saying he might see them all tomorrow, but definitely at school in a few days. His mom was upset when he got home, for no reason that he could figure out, but she gave him work to do nonetheless, and took his phone because it would be “distracting.” 

The next morning, he found his phone, along with hundreds of messages from their group chat. He lets them know he’s there, just had work to do the night before.  _ But I’m back :), _ he writes. 

He realises he hasn’t put in contact names for everyone. Mendel is just  _ mendel,  _ Charlotte gets  _ charlotte,  _ and Cordelia gets  _ delia.  _ Trina’s name gets a heart after it (they were “dating” at the time). Whizzer, however, gets to be called  _ diet pudding cup boy  _ in Marvin’s phone. Yeah, it stuck. 

\---

Sometime when the six friends were fourteen or fifteen, Marvin’s nickname got shortened to “Pudding Cup Boy.” The “diet” part was dropped since it took too much effort to say, according to Marvin. He and Trina had broken up after only four months. Marvin realised he wasn’t really into girls, not that he would tell anyone that, and Trina realised she liked Mendel a hell of a lot more than Marvin. Not that she would tell anyone. 

Cordelia and Charlotte started dating their sophomore year of high school. It started, as with all things in this friend group apparently, over a dare. 

Trina and Mendel did follow suit soon after them. They also gave Whizzer the confidence to come out to the group. 

Marvin still wasn’t sure. 

\---

Junior year was strange for all six of them. From having to think about college applications to millions of AP classes, they barely had time for each other and their weekly hangouts. All the while, “Pudding Cup Boy” still stood. 

Over the years, a couple of people have asked them what the origin of this nickname was. They just tell the story how it happened, the bare details, sometimes the whacking with the sword. Most people laugh. Some say, “holy shit, that's a lot of pudding.” What they aren’t prepared for is the amount of people who secretly think they would make a cute couple.

Whizzer is out and very loud and proud about it. He doesn’t care what anyone else in the world thinks. Marvin is quite the opposite. He is eighty percent sure he’s bisexual. Or maybe not. Marvin constantly doubts himself.  _ If I did like girls, then why did I not like Trina?  _ His mind constantly wondered. 

Marvin decides he doesn’t need to know right now.

\---

Senior year, as expected, was even harder. 

More AP classes, drama, homophobes, and then there’s the stress that,  _ oh shit, I’m gonna have to be an adult next year.  _

Some stupid juniors decided it would be funny to try to catch Charlotte and Cordelia in the courtyard, kissing. They yelled and shouted that they were enjoying it, as stupid white homophobic boys do. The girls tried to ignore them, until Charlotte couldn’t. 

One time they did it, she finally got so fed up with their shit. She couldn’t take it anymore, and though Cordelia tried to convince her not to, Charlotte punched one of the guys. 

Another one of them laughed. She punched him too. 

Of course, in typical fashion, only Charlotte got in trouble. There was a whole movement to get her back and the boys suspended. 

It worked. 

As their college applications went out, the stress set on even harder. All of them wanted to go to the city, but they didn’t know how hard that might be. 

Luckily, by the time March came around, all of them had been accepted into a school in New York City. Cordelia, Whizzer, and Marvin would be going to NYU, while Trina, Mendel, and Charlotte lived across the city attending Columbia. 

Somehow, Marvin’s five-year-old nickname for Whizzer had gotten even shorter. “Puddin’ Cup” was all that remained. More and more people became suspicious of the nickname, and began to directly ask the boys if they were together. 

“Oh, no,” They always said. “Just a silly nickname.” Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. 

Marvin did tell them that year that he liked guys, but he still wasn’t quite sure how to label himself quite yet. They all smiled and attacked him into one big group  hug  pile on Cordelia’s giant bean bag. 

\---

At eighteen, the Tight-Knit Family was bold and ready to take on New York City. (Or so they thought.)

At NYU, Marvin and Whizzer were expecting to be able to choose their roommates. But no, you have to live with someone for a year who is from an entirely different state. Their roommates ended up being nice though, but they would have preferred living with each other. 

Trina and Charlotte lived together in their dorm, but their suitemates were quite annoying. 

Mendel and Cordelia got along fine with their roommates, but they missed their friends. 

The six of them were usually able to meet up every weekend, and the three at each school most days met up to do schoolwork together. (The three at NYU all lived in the same building, thank god) 

In that year, “Puddin’ Cup” was simply shortened to “Puddin’” by Marvin. Whizzer, who might have developed a tiny crush on Marvin, did not mind at all when Marvin called him that. Even more people, in this new place, kept asking if they were dating. 

Whizzer blushed sometimes but always laughed a bit, upset that he had to respond “no” to all these people. 

Marvin was starting to get a little upset too. He was starting to get extremely frustrated over his feelings, as feelings were something he had never been very good at. 

He just hoped it would all work out eventually. 

\---

At the end of their second year of college, Whizzer had mostly gotten over his feelings. 

Marvin had not. 

He just couldn’t let go. No matter how hard he tried, Whizzer’s smile was just stuck in his head. Honestly, he didn’t want to. He had figured out  _ how  _ to ask what they were, he just needed to work up the courage to ask. Meanwhile, more people than ever kept asking if they were together. Neither were mad about it at all, after all, it had been so long they’d just gotten used to the fact that people ask. 

One Friday evening, both of the couples of the group had gone out for dinner. Whizzer and Marvin both had exams coming up and they decided it would just be best to study. They sat in silence until one of them had the courage to speak. 

“So,” Whizzer said. “After you left the coffee shop yesterday, Eli asked if we were together.” He and Marvin laughed. “I told him people ask that all the time, because, well, I mean, they do.” Whizzer says awkwardly. The room is quiet for a moment, until Marcin speaks. 

“Well,” Marvin says. He was shaking and extremely nervous, thinking  _ what if he doesn’t feel the same? _ “I mean, what are we? Are we in a relationship or a brolationship?” Whizzer was majorly taken aback by this. 

“If you wanna date,” Whizzer says quietly. “That’s cool with me.” He smiled over at Marvin. 

Marvin got up from his chair and sat next to Whizzer on the bed. Marvin took Whizzer’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. 

“Hey, puddin’.” Marvin smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> HI THERE WELCOME TO MY FIRST FALSETTOS FIC YAYYAYAY  
> jesus that makes me sound so scary but. i wrote most of this today and i didn't proof it but mollie (lordofthunders, i love you) read the beginning part so like half of it it beta'd. i swear im working on new chapters of only again but writers block is a bitch so here we are with nearly two thousand words of self-indulgent fluff 
> 
> this might be a precursor to a fic i started planning a few months back (its bad im prolly gonna rewrite it) but eventually when i do write it you'll recognize nathaniel and laura yay
> 
> you! yes you! are you 18+ in the us? i, sadly, am not, but if you are, please vote!! we need to get the conservatives out and run with the liberals. please. 
> 
> anyways, that's all from me today!! i love making new friends, so you can find me on twitter @thechessgqme or on instagram @wildflcwcrs :))) please i need people to talk to i don't bite i promise!!! leave a comment or kudos if you'd like and i'll seriously love you forever!! love you all!!


End file.
